Complexities Of Lavender Brown
by The Ruler Of Nothing Important
Summary: A list cannot describe a whole person. A list most defiantly does not describe Lavender Brown


**Hey everyone! So...this is my first fanfic, and I would love to get some reviews...please? Ya know you wanna :)**

**I am not a rich, fantastic writer. Therefore, I am not JK Rowling, therefore I own nada!**

* * *

><p>Not many people know the real Lavender Brown.<p>

The Lavender Brown everyone claims to know is a layer, a farce. Classmates and dorm mates, even friends would give you the same basic description. A list.

Rather ditzy, long blond curls, gray eyes.

Normal height, not a bad body.

She has an annoying giggle, she is fairly self-absorbed.

She is a Gryffindor.

Much of this is true, actually, all of it. But….

A list cannot describe a whole person.

A list most defiantly does not describe Lavender Brown.

She came to Hogwarts with a plan. She was to be the best. She had it all locked up under those golden curls. She was to be top of her classes, the smartest witch of her year. I know, I asked her. On that small boat to Hogwarts young Lavender Brown with her pink bow tapped her forehead and said she had it all figured out. I had to admire her for that. But, she realized early on, she could not be the smartest in the year. That title belonged to Hermione Granger. Lavender knew it. She had no interest in being called an egghead, or a teacher's pet anyway. She teased Hermione all the time about being so great at everything, 'Miss Hermione Knows It All' but I knew the true reason why Lavender teased Hermione. Hermione was what Lavender wanted to be. So she teased and she giggled but deep down, Lavender admired Hermione Granger. She was not jealous nor angry. Lavender Brown was to proud to be spiteful. She could never have been a know-it-all; she didn't study like a know-it-all. Lavender Brown didn't pass, she breezed. She was quick, she was clever. Lavender Brown was no ditz.

Lavender Brown was always beautiful and she knew it too. She knew her smile warmed a room, she knew she could have any man with a twirl of her curls and sway of her hips. Hell, she always had me. One little "oh Seamus!" and I was there. The majority of my legendary classroom explosions are thanks to her being so bloody stunning. Whether she spent hours on her hair, or just rolled out of bed, Lavender Brown could leave any guy shell-shocked. Her body could kill. With those beautiful curves in the perfect places. Just sitting next to her would sends shivers down my spine and my mind reeling to thoughts that would earn me a hearty beating from my Mam. She used that power; Lavender Brown got what she wanted. She used her curves, she used her eyes but her smile was the weapon you had to watch out for. When she smiles, you can't think at all really. Cause that smile of hers, lighting a fire behind those silvery orbs and stretching the expanse of her heart-shaped lips would leave you speechless. That smile hypnotized me from the moment I saw it. It became addicting, and I swore to make that smile grace her features as often as I could. She knew she was gorgeous, but she told herself that was all she was. Lavender Brown thought herself nothing more than a face, a body. She had her looks and that's all she was. If she lost her looks she was nothing, not smart enough or funny. No great talents unless gossiping counts... not a soul really knew. She pranced across the halls with her seductive smile, she got anything she wanted, but inside, Lavender Brown counted herself as plain. I saw it all; everything. She could never be plain, inside and out she had a humorous, good-natured fire that stole hearts and lit rooms. So it became my job, my duty, to remind this messed up angel know how striking she truly was. I didn't mind at all, it added to the persona. Added to the magnificence and fire of her. Bloody Hell, Lavender Brown was beautiful.

Lavender Brown's giggle...damn, even I hated it. It was like grinding nails against chalkboards, leaving you shaking your head to stop the ringing in your eardrums. But, her real laugh made listing to her constant giggling worthwhile. It's was a sound like a phoenix song, luring you to it, and you just can't help but laugh right along with her. I first heard it when we where thirteen. She sat was sitting next to me on the floor of the Common Room after having a few too many butterbeers. I managed to trick her into eating one of the Weasly's Canary Crèmes. She burst into a large yellow bird, squawking at me angrily, then shrinking back into lovely Lavender. I cowered back preparing myself to be hexed into next Christmas, but was surprised when she looked straight into my soul with her shining eyes and really laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your….your face" she gasped before burst into laughter once again.

And I couldn't help but to laugh as well. My rumbling chuckles harmonized with her sweet melodious laughing. When our laughter died into amused wheezes and soft snickers, I swear, the fire was warmer after that and the room had a glow that just sang _home_. After that, I strained to hear her laughing everywhere I went. She did sometimes, but it was a rare treat. Something she only did when she was completely and utterly happy. That's what gave me hope when she dated her dear 'Won Won'. The fact that I never, not once, heard her truly laugh around him was the only reason I didn't stick his head into my cauldron during potions class. Man, he missed out on something special, Lavender Brown had an amazing laugh.

She would tease, she would taunt. Many believed thats all there was to Lavender Brown. A rude gossiper. She was a tad rude and did love gossip, it's true, there is no denying. However there is so much more than _that_ to Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown was selfless. She didn't like people knowing it, she often expressed how completely maddening it was when people were so openly gallant and everyone loves them for being _so_ noble. She wasn't like that. She didn't want her kindness to exploit her image, but she couldn't help who she was. First Year, Lavender Brown told Filch she shaved Mrs. Norris when Neville accidentally made all of her fur fall out. Second year, Lavender Brown volunteered to help Madame Pomfry with the Mandrake Restorative Draught, missing out on the best feast in Hogwarts history. Third year, she yelled at Pansy Parkinson for bad-mouthing Hagrid, earning herself a black eye. Fourth year, she sat and comforted a girl at the Yule Ball who was crying in the snow, even though it ruined her favorite green dress and gave her the flu. Fifth year, she sat outside of the detention hall with a bottle of Murtlap Essence to heal the cuts on the students hands, in turn receiving the words _'I must not assist troublemakers'_ permanently etched into her skin. Sixth year, Lavender Brown worried about Ron being poisoned even after he broke her heart. And in seventh year Lavender Brown saved numerous students from the wrath of the Carrows. She became a fixture in the Room of Requirement, taking every ounce of strength and energy she had to heal the wounds of the injured and calm the sobs of the broken. She was a guardian angel to so many of the students; she seemed to be invincible, so untouchable by hate and war. Her lovely face took on a new level of beauty. A strong beauty that never quavered, it was exactly what people needed. But I saw how defeated she was. I knew she cried herself into a restless sleep every night. I knew she was in emotional and physical strain from being tortured relentlessly by the Carrows and loosing her family in the blur and chaos of the war. But Lavender Brown gave it her all.

Lastly. Lavender Brown was the bravest woman I ever knew. She braved the hardships that came with helping those around her. From the moment I met her she was saving people one by one. She took on punishment and heartbreak, loosing family to the evil monstrosity that is war. She face horrors that would plague anyone's dreams, still getting up to fight back and she did it all with that god damn pink bow in her hair. I saw it. I saw my best friend take on challenges grown men couldn't face, I saw her stand up for what she believed in and protect the people she loved. I watched her face Filch's screaming wrath first year. I waited for her outside the hospital wing to go to the feast, I summoned an ice pack for her eye, I gave her my coat when she came out of the snow, and healed _her_ wounds after Umbridge's detention. I comforted her when she cried over Ron, and I wrapped her in my arms as she let out all the pent up pain and sorrow the war had caused. I knew what her laugh sounded like and how smart she really was. I knew she had a great sense of humor and knew how her beauty shone inside and out. Lavender Brown was a true Gryffindor.

The Battle Of Hogwarts. An experience I cannot forget no matter how much I want to. The debris and death flew around me like I was in a windstorm, bits of rock slicing my skin. The dust stung my eyes and I felt like it was all a horrible dream. Screaming and explosions erupted around me, and I began to wonder what all of this was really for.

But then I felt her.

Her hand grabbed mine from the haze. I knew her hands, I knew her warmth it was always distinct. And it was her, staring into me with piercing silver, with a look that sliced at my heartstrings. Made my breath hitch in my throat. Her mouth opened to speak, but I didn't want talk... and I knew, neither did she. I kissed Lavender Brown. Her lips were softer than I could have imagined and sweeter than the scent of summer that radiated off her skin. All I could feel was her arms around my neck, the heat of her. Her sweet perfume sunk into my very bones and stuck like glue. When our breath finally ran out I pulled away. A scream snapped me back to reality.

"We have to go, Seamus," She said. Oh yeah. War, Deatheaters, right. Focus Finnegan. Her gray eyes were filled with tears as she leaned up to kiss me one last time.

"This is it." I say, a statement. A fact. And beautiful Lavender Brown nods, her curls dancing. The horror and fear and desperation I feel tearing at my insides does not show. I cannot let her go, she may not come back. I wanted nothing more than to grab her delicate hand and drag her away, hide her from all of the horror encompassing what was once our home. But I can't. She is Lavender. She would find a way back to fight against the people who killed her family, hurt her friends, and want to ruin her world. So I stand there like a fool drinking up the sight of her. Everything about her, for eight years of her was not enough. Hell, a lifetime wouldn't be enough. But we didn't have a lifetime, we had this moment. I finally felt the impact of war, how it speeds up time and life into a blur. I open my mouth to tell her…tell her the three words that had been teetering precariously on the tip of my tongue since the moment I met her. But before I could utter a single syllable her finger rested on my lips.

"I love you too, Seamus," she whispers. And then, she is gone.

Lavender Brown lay under yet another shattered window. Next to another crumbling wall, between more and more debris. Her eyes hidden from me by her closed lids, deep wounds run along her entire gorgeous body, scarring the fair flesh. Her blonde curls lay splayed around her head in wild, blood-matted tangles. Upon seeing her I thought for sure she was going to wake up, grabbing her pocket mirror and make a huge fuss over the ragged gashes. She didn't stir. She didn't wake up, never would again. I was never one to cry. I cried when my Da left, and I cried when I thought I failed my exams first year but I had never cried the way I did that night. I had never missed something so much or wished so hard that I lay dead as she walked along the corridors. It would be worth it. Lavender Brown…She shouldn't have died. Good people die, bad people die, funny, rude, smart, strange, kind, evil people die. Lavender Brown couldn't die. It was absurd. Impossible. But it was true. Cold hard fact lay right their in my very arms. I should have seen it coming, I should have known. For I knew Lavender, who took the blows for everyone. Young Lavender Brown with her plans and her laugh and her bows...in the end, always took the final fall.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE? R and R!<strong>


End file.
